


Malware

by cybershibari



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Canon Typical Swearing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Heist, Squirting, Trans Male Character, V gets a porn virus, Vik is like 50 and V is like 25, Wall Sex, vik takes care of it, will update tags as I go, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybershibari/pseuds/cybershibari
Summary: He had just wanted something new to jerk off to. He hadn’t expected the braindance to be spiked.V gets a porn virus in his cyberware. Vik takes care of it.
Relationships: Trans Male V/Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here you go, you filthy animals  
> don't think too hard about the logistics of the bug. just enjoy the ride.  
> let me know what you think in the comments <3

V woke up to early morning light streaming through the windows, which was the first indication that something was wrong. He was more likely to _go to_ bed at 6 AM than he ever was to, like, set an alarm and get up before the sunrise. 

He felt... peculiar. The blankets were all thrown on the floor, leaving his bare ass exposed on the bed. His entire body felt tender and heated, almost painfully so. The mercenary sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His eyebrows shot up.

V was wickedly wet, and he could practically feel his heartbeat in his swollen clit.

Peculiar, indeed. He didn’t remember having any spicy dreams. He couldn’t recall a dream at all, actually. As a trans man, V didn’t think he would have to deal with the ol’ morning wood, either. But it was _throbbing._

For all their toned muscle, his legs still shook as he made his way to the bathroom just a few feet away. The small apartment was as quiet as it could be in the city. People were starting to wake up or stumble in for the night, traffic bustled, street vendors opened their stalls. So why was his blood roaring in his ears?

Tepid water sprayed from the shower with the turn of a knob. It was a small relief on his feverish body. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his long silver hair. He went through the motions of cleaning himself and tried to ignore the ache between his legs until… he gave in.

Electricity coursed through his veins when his hand found his clitoris. He had to lean against the tile wall for fear of his legs crumpling beneath him as he rubbed one out. The unique, sweet heat of orgasm was building swiftly. He tilted his head back, dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks, a breathy moan escaping his lips. 

The orgasm crashed over him. He clenched his legs together, hand trapped in his cunt, to ride it out. Pretty standard as solo-shower cumming goes but still so, so good. 

But when he heaved himself off the wall and rinsed himself off, he found the relief was short lived. The brief clarity his masturbation had granted was already fading. Pyrexia returned, his clit throbbed, his pussy twitched.

What the hell was going on? 

Last night had been uneventful. Easy thievery mission with Jackie in the evening. He hadn’t felt like going out, so they went their separate ways and V rolled in around 9pm? 10pm? Had some leftover takeout, glanced over his schedule for the next few days, then he had –

Oh lord.

He had wanted to unwind with a braindance. A saucy, smutty braindance.

V wiped the water from his eyes and ran a diagnostic check. A red warning symbol popped up to show that malware had been detected.

God fucking dammit. He had just wanted something new to jerk off to. He hadn’t expected the braindance to be spiked.

It was bought from a reputable seller over in Little China that took pride in their content and had never been a problem before. “Fuck,” V groaned. So fucking stupid. His gonk-ass had fallen victim to fucking a _porn virus_? Why hadn’t he done a cursory sweep of the shard? Had he really been _that_ horny? Horny malware. Like he was a fuckin’ teenager’s first computer. 

The caution symbol flashed in his vision again and he gripped the doorframe to keep from toppling over as his pussy spasmed. Holy shit. He turned the water off and panted as he wrapped a towel around himself. 

Okay. It was no big deal. It was still early and he had nowhere to be until the late afternoon. The malware was probably pretty simple and easy to get rid of. He’d make himself cum again to see if it would appease it, and if not, he could just go to Vik’s to have it taken care of.

“F-fuck.” Just the thought of Vik was enough to make him slicker. He had always found the ripperdoc attractive, sure; he was a boxer, after-all, and quite the handsome older man. V didn’t care that Vik was a good 20 years older than he was. The thought of his strong hands on him, the spice of his cologne, his soothing voice while V sat in the chair…

V clambered over to the box on his bedside shelf and ripped the top off. His precious toy chest had some good shit in it, but the black vibrator wand was what he snatched up. Ten wonderful settings; five of which could probably agitate concrete. Maybe, just maybe, a teeth-chattering orgasm would resolve the malware. He wasn’t exactly thinking straight… especially when Viktor Vector was on his mind.

He propped his legs up on the shelf, back on the mattress, and awoke the vibrator with the press of a button. It came to life in his hand and he bit his lip. _Sweet mother of Maxtac_. V couldn’t stop the moan that gurgled out of him when the vibrator made contact with his pussy. Putting it straight on his clit would probably make his head explode, so instead he nestled it in his labia and pushed against the pubic bone. The vibrations radiated throughout his core and his legs shuddered like a Nomad engine. Fire swiftly built within him. 

His back arched as he came again. Thank goodness for soundproof walls. 

The vibe sputtered to a stop as he pressed the button again and tossed it aside. V’s heart was racing and he had to pant for a good minute. His limbs were jelly and his head was light.

And it wasn’t enough.

“God fucking dammit!” His vision glitched again and he shuddered. Calling Vik about this was going to be the most embarrassing thing in the history of embarrassing things. _Hiya, Doc. I’ve got quite the pop-up ad I need you to fix. Want me in the chair or over the table?_

But… it had to get fixed. He couldn’t function like a person like this! Was he gonna roll up to a gig with his hands between his legs, barely able to walk, let alone aim? Throw himself at Jackie, right after he and Misty had just gone exclusive? No. V knew he had to suck it up and see the ripperdoc. He had probably seen worse. They’d be laughing about it together tomorrow.

V ran a hand through his damp hair. Had to look presentable. He grabbed the first shirt he could reach from the hamper and pulled it on. Okay. No big deal. His cunt spasmed again and he grit his teeth. No big deal.

_Calling Viktor Vektor…_

“Hey, V. What can I do for you?”

Jesus fucking Christ this was torture already. His gravelly voice and his little smile. The few strands of hair that had escaped their gelled-back prison. The hint of chest visible from the loose buttons of his shirt.

“V, you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, Vik,” V grunted. Sweat beaded at his forehead. “I’ve got a, uh –” his pussy pulsed, “—p-problem, with my…” he trailed off. His hand moved on its own volition, dipping into his cunt. A miniscule improvement.

Vik watched as V stared off into the distance, glassy eyed and sweating bullets. “Woah, now. Are you hurt?”

“There’s a problem with m-my cyberware. A virus,” V panted. The concern in Vik’s voice made his heart flutter.

It didn’t seem like Vik was with a patient, since he was by his computer. “Where are you? Can you make it over here?”

V shook his head and shivered. “I, uh, can’t really, uh, walk right n-now.” He was fucking masturbating while on the holo with an unsuspecting party! If he were in the right mind, he would feel like the biggest creep. “I’m at my apartment. Misty has the address. I –” he moaned and fingered himself faster, trying to reach the ache inside. “I need you, Vik. I-I’ve been bugged.”

He watched as his faithful ripperdoc closed his laptop. “I’ll be there soon. Hang tight, V.”

The holo beeped as V hung up the call.

Vik was coming to save the day.


	2. Chapter Two

Something must be wrong, if V wasn’t able to come into the clinic. Vik had seen his fair share of malware in his day but V seemed particularly incapacitated. But no matter. He had no appointments lined up for the rest of the day, and they could wait with Misty if they needed to. He doubted this little house call would take long.

_I need you, Vik._

Viktor didn’t want to entertain the thought. V was hurting right now. The neediness of his voice was from pain, nothing more. Besides… Vik was too old for him. V deserved someone his age, not some washed up boxer working out of a basement.

He gulped. _Don’t think about it. Don’t think about the way he moaned. Don’t fetishize the kid’s pain._

Was it hot in here?

The MegaBuilding elevator clambered to a halt. Vik adjusted his grip on his laptop bag and stepped out as the metal grates opened onto the bustling market. He gave a little wave to Coach Fred but didn’t stick around to chat. V needed him.

_I need you, Vik._

He stepped around the kids hanging out on the stairs. There. Top of the stairs, 8th floor. Vik knocked on the door. “V? It’s Vik.”

“C-Come in,” V croaked. His voice was muffled and weak. The door slid open and Vik stepped in.

The smell was… Jesus. The sweet scent of arousal and sweat hung heavy in the air. It hit him the moment the door shut behind him. His throat felt thick.

V was sitting on the edge of the bed. His head was in his hands, beautiful silver hair hanging down to hide his face. He looked haphazardly dressed – nowhere near as coordinated as he usually was. Vik had never seen him so casual, even when he was stitching him up.

“Jesus, V,” Vik came over and crouched next to the man. “You look like you’re really going through it.” 

Stunning silver eyes met his, still glassy. He nodded silently before a shiver wracked his body. Vik pressed a hand to his forehead to take his temperature. Going through it was right, he was burning up! 

V’s hand shot out and grabbed Vik’s strong arm the moment he made contact, a breathy gasp escaping his lips. Vik froze, brows furrowed. “Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed, speaking slowly. V’s lips were too distracting not to look at. Pink, and full. “We’ll get this figured out.”

He tried to pull away but V let out a soft whine and didn’t let go.

“V,” Vik tried, in his low, rumbling voice. V shuddered again. “Let me grab my computer so I can run a diagnostic test on you, okay?” This kid was driving him crazy and the cloying scent of arousal was almost too strong to bear. He gently removed V’s hand from his arm and backed away to set up the laptop.

The merc groaned and laid back on the bed, thick eyelashes fluttering shut. “Vik, I’m..” His arm twitched as Vik gingerly extracted the cord to jack in with. So delicately, like he was afraid his strong hands would break him.

V had to clench his legs together. That’s exactly what he wanted Vik to do. Break him.

“I know,” Vik said softly. He plugged V’s connection into the port and waited for the diagnostic program to launch. 

“I’m horny as hell, Vik. It hurts.”

Lord. Viktor froze. Had he really just…?

He glanced up to find V looking at him from under heavy lidded eyes. Hair splayed around him like an angel. V bit his lip and Vik quickly looked down at the screen.

_He_ wanted to bite that lip.

He cleared his throat. “Uh, it’s uh, like you thought. A virus.” Nothing dangerous, per say… “Can I ask what you think spiked you?”

“Oh.” V sat up again, rubbing his neck. He was flushed, abashed even. “A brain dance.”

Ah. A brain dance indeed.

This was all too much. V, the man Vik thought about in the shower, under the covers, was irascibly horny after getting a bug from a smutty BD. And he had definitely masturbated, probably a few times, right here. 

Vik’s dick twitched in his pants. He looked at V intensely and V stared back like he was entranced. “Which brain dance?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“It was… you know, porn.”

“You just told me you were horny as hell. I don’t know why you’re being shy now.” He was taken about by his own boldness. He should’ve just dropped it and moved on –

“Breeding Babes 5.” V’s hands clenched into fists. “Fuck, Vik. It was called Breeding Babes 5.”

Vik was going to burst into flames, probably. He should have dropped it. He broke eye contact once again and typed something into the computer. Stupid old man. Get the job done and get out of there.

The cybernetics in V’s eyes flashed green as the bug was resolved. V breathed a sigh of relief and unfurled his fingers.

“Alright,” Vik said awkwardly, disconnecting the line and shutting his computer. “Alright. Alright. I hope you feel better… Let me know if… anything... happens…”

“Vik,” V whispered, brushing his slender fingers over Vik’s muscular forearm.

“I can’t,” Vik said softly. His cock had other ideas.

“You can.”

“I shouldn’t.” He set the computer down and cupped V’s jaw a calloused hand, tipping it up to look at him. “Not like this. I’m not going to take advantage of you, V.” 

V huffed. “Oh, shut up. You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me. It still hurts and I… I _need_ you.” He tilted his head and took Vik’s thumb into his mouth, biting gently. His hand cupped Vik’s own. “I’ve wanted you from the moment I came back to Night City.”

Heat erupted down Vik’s spine as the little minx bit down. “R-really?”

V knew he had his full attention now. He spread his legs and guided Vik’s hand to his nethers, teasing the waistband of his exercise shorts. “Really.”

Vik knew he should protest. He should gather up his shit and get out of there, let V handle this… situation… on his own. Shouldn’t jeopardize their relationship like this, fuck everything up. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The moment he gave in, V pounced on him. Like a wild animal, really, and so fast Vik didn’t have time to react. V pulled him down onto the bed, tossed his sunglasses aside, knotted his fingers in his hair, and crashed their lips together.

It was electric. V moaning into his mouth as Vik bit his lip was intoxicating. A growl rumbled in Vik’s chest, which drove V even crazier. He wrapped the merc’s long silver hair around his hand and pulled, exposing the slender neck to him. He brushed his lips across V’s jawbone before traveling downward to find the pulse point, sweet beneath his kisses. V’s pulse was overwrought and pounded beneath his teeth as he bit down.

V keened, gripping Vik’s shirt and ripping it apart. The buttons scattered across the bed and the floor. Vik found the juncture of his shoulder and bit down again.

“Fuck, doc,” V panted. “I need you, _now_.”

The older man chuckled, pulling away. He removed what was left of his button-down and slipped the undershirt off over his head while V did the same. V’s body was something to behold. Dark, golden skin chiseled by the life of a mercenary. Beautiful bilateral scars under his pecs, running in tandem with the clean lines of cybernetics. An intricate snake tattoo winding around his chest and stomach, disappearing under the shorts. Silver piercings through his nipples.

He didn’t think he had ever been this hard in his life, or at least not for a very long time. His mouth was practically watering.

“Take a picture,” V teased. “It’ll last longer. Don’t keep me waiting.” Insistent hands grabbed at Vik’s pants and yanked them down, almost knocking the boxer off balance. He laughed.

“Jesus, kid. Is this how they do it in _Breeding Babes 5_?” He shucked off his pants and freed his aching cock from his boxers. V zeroed in on it, wetting his lips. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you,” he huffed, not taking his eyes away from the rock hard dick as he shimmied out of his own shorts. 

“Aw,” Vik chuckled, taking himself in hand before leaning over V again. He kissed down V’s chest and grabbed his hip. “Don’t worry, V. It’s given me some ideas.” 

“What? Oh—” V moaned as Vik buried his face in his dark muff. Vik inhaled deeply. The scent of V’s slick was so much better straight from the source. He dropped his cock and spread V’s legs wide before licking the length of the slit in front of him.

V’s thighs locked around Vik’s head. His labia was puffy from the abuse it had endured all day, his clit painfully erect. His juices dripped aplenty as Vik dutifully sucked them up. “Poor baby,” he growled. “Looks like it really does hurt.”

“Mmmhmm,” V whined, grinding his cunt against the older man’s face. “That’s not fair, I’m gonna cum so—so—oh, fuck!” Vik took his clit into his mouth and sucked, _hard_.” Fireworks exploded behind V’s eyes and he came for like the fifth time that day. His body was tired but so ready for more.

“I need you ready for me, V.” Vik said darkly, licking V’s wetness from his lips.

V’s chest was heaving, nails clawing at Vik’s head. “Fuck. I like it when you – you called me baby.”

“Yeah?” Vik stood up, willing himself not to cum too just at the sight before him. He gathered V in his arms and pressed him against the window, one strong arm around his waist. “Hold on to me, baby.” V obediently wrapped his legs around Vik’s hips, throbbing against him.

Vik took his cock in his free hand and rubbed it against V’s needy cunt. He didn’t make a move to enter just yet, as much as he really fucking wanted to.

“Is this what you want?” He murmured, lips right against the younger man’s ear. “You want me to fuck you, baby? You want to be bred?” 

Hearing Viktor Vector, ever the gentleman, talk so lewdly, so dangerously, made V whimper. He wanted him to rail him so fucking hard he’d need to install new cybernetic legs.

“What was that?”

“Yes!” V moaned. “Please, Vik, fuck me!”

Vik slid in, slowly, not wanting to hurt V. V’s cunt welcomed him greedily, pulsing tightly around him. He groaned against V’s shoulder and started to thrust. 

Nails cut into his back as V held on, eyes nearly rolling back into his head. “Oh, fuck, daddy – I, fuck – Vik!” 

The apartment was filled with the salacious sound of wet skin against skin as Vik picked up the pace and gave “baby” what he wanted. He had never expected this to happen but there was no way he was ever going back. Everything about V was addicting. His heat, his moans, his body, his wet fucking cunt gripping his cock so fucking right. He bit down on V’s shoulder and delighted in the cry it garnered.

V was no longer a man, just a tight ball of ecstasy, clawing Vik apart as he held on. The pervasive ache inside that had eluded him all damn day was being hit again and again by the handsome DILF he had been fantasizing about for a year now. The virus may have been eradicated with the click of a button, but no coherent thoughts rattled around in V’s head’s anymore, just explosions of light and a chant of _more, more, more_.

Had Vik been twenty years old again, he might have lasted longer. Three decades had past, though, and he was going to cum soon. How could he not, wrapped up like this? “I’m close,” he grunted. “Where do you –”

“Inside,” V begged. “ _Fuck_. Please, cum inside me.”

It was impossible not to, hearing those words leave his lips. Vik grunted again and shot his load deep into V’s cunt. It pulsated around him, milking him for all he was worth as he continued to move.

Liquid fire coated V’s insides and he half-moaned, half sobbed as he climaxed again, holding onto Vik for dear life as his pussy clenched and – 

“Holy fuck,” Vik panted, stilling. “You just fucking squirted on me.”

V was a tangle of cooked spaghetti, absolutely limp as he clung to the ripperdoc. “Sorry,” he mumbled weakly. Liquid dripped to the floor beneath them. 

“Shh,” Vik soothed. He carefully brought V to the bed and laid him down. “Don’t worry. It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, baby,” Vik chuckled, brushing V’s hair away from his face. “I hope I can get you to do it again sometime.” 


End file.
